


Bakerstreet Boys

by helpidkausername



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, Ficlet, Filming, First Kiss, Freebatch - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Set!lock, i will add more tags when needed mkay, johnlock kiss, kinda of rpf, sherlock season 4, sherlock secret episode, yeah rpf sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpidkausername/pseuds/helpidkausername
Summary: Filming of the secret fourth episode, aka The Lost Special, wonder what could happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first ficlet that I have posted on here. I'm sorry if it's cringey, or if there's any kind of error, but I've got a friend to read it so I think it'll be okay. Anyways, if I do come up with anymore ideas, I'll write it up, draft it a few times, before posting it here. Kinda plan on using this site more. This isn't exactly full fledged Freebatch, purposefully didn't really develop on that, was hoping to leave it open to your imagination. There isn't a stated romantic relationship between Benedict and Martin, so it's leaning more towards Johnlock.
> 
> Okay, I'll stop rambling. I hope you enjoy this ficlet, and do leave comments on whatever comes to mind. I need feedback, I thrive on it. <3
> 
> (Shoutout to my friend, Marko! He isn't on AO3, but I appreciate that he read through 3 drafts of this xP)

It was time.

It has been 7 years since they aired the very first series of BBC Sherlock, and it was finally time. Martin was by the side, preparing himself for the scene, swinging his arms and breathing deeply. And Benedict? Ben was pacing back and forth, anxiety pooling in his stomach. For some reason, this was one of the few scenes that made Ben nervous. He was a skilled actor, he could pretend; pretend that what’s about to happen didn’t matter to him, that it was all professional. Well, in truth, it shouldn’t be a big deal, it was a small scene after all. There weren’t too many words, and it probably wouldn’t take too many takes either. His eyes fell onto Steven and Mark in the background, behind all the equipment. They were discussing the secret fourth episode, using hand gesture and laughing animatedly. He pried his eyes away: it was time.

 

* * *

 

Martin approached Ben with grin plastered on his face. “Ready for the scene?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Ben smiled nervously.

Martin was a little confused by his uncertain answer, and did his adorable signature head tilt. “Ben, it’s just a kiss. You’ve kissed on camera before! It’s no big deal.”

Benedict didn’t answer. It really wasn’t _just_ a kiss, Ben hoped Martin knew that.

“And… action!” The camera was finally rolling, and Ben steeled himself. “Look, John, you- you almost died! You can’t just… just brush it off like that!” He fell into his character, the ‘high functioning sociopath’.

“So, what if I almost died?! _You_ almost died **_twice_ ** , may I add. Oh and, I don’t know, faked your death on a totally separate occasion? Since we’re on this topic of dying, did you know how much that broke me? You and your silly little tricks?” John, Martin, was angrily flailing his arms.

Benedict dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. “There was… a _sniper_ trained on you! Moriarty said that if they didn’t see me jump, you’d be dead where you were standing! What was _I_ supposed to do, let you get shot? I don’t think I could live in a world without you!”

Martin stepped up to him, and Ben registered the fact that this was actually happening.

“So _that_ justifies your actions? You couldn’t at least called, or you know, texted? Or even just get Mycroft to notify me? Any clear sign that you were actually alive? Oh, and don’t even say “I was busy”, because if I was, in any way, important to you, you would’ve informed me.” John yelled again.

Ben let his face fall from anger to quiet sadness. He thought back to the time when he first met Martin, when he first saw the shorter of the pair. The amount of joy he felt when he hung out with Martin. He reminded how inseparable they are now. Ben hoped that his eyes, Sherlock’s eyes, dilated enough for the cameras to pick up.

“No, John…” Sherlock whispered. “I did that because I… love you. I fell in love with you from the very first day we met, the first time I laid my eyes on those despairing, blue eyes. I didn’t want you to.. end your life.”

Sherlock finally said it, he finally confessed, or whatever people called it these days.

Ben watched as Martin’s face contort to one of surprise, before changing to realization, and then finally settling on light anger. He took that little moment to appreciate Martin’s acting.

John huffed a laugh, turned his body away for a bit, because violently spinning back to face his flatmate. An accusing finger pointed at him. “You… you… utter cock! You should’ve told me earlier, you prick!” he managed out.

Ben felt Martin’s hand close into a fistful of his hoodie, and their lips met. Ben’s arms instinctively embraced Martin. He felt himself sinking and relaxing into his best friend’s lips. He never thought it’d be this soft, after spending quite a while staring at it. Martin still tasted of the lunch he and Ben had an hour or two before. Benedict didn’t ever want this to end.

“Cut! Well done, we’ll take a break. Ben and Martin, cool off first. We will shoot this scene again in a while,” the director shouted,getting up from his chair to talk with the writers.

Martin withdrew and broke the kiss; and Ben had to yell in his head to hold back from chasing Martin’s lips. His cheeks felt flushed (and ears burning red), and eyes definitely dilated. Ben shook himself out of the daze he was in, and followed Martin off the 221B flat set. Benedict was furiously trying to think of something to say to break the silence he thought was awkward, while Martin walked on his right, smiling smugly.

“You liked that, and don’t say you didn’t, because I did too. I was waiting quite a while for this, actually,” Martin spoke just as Ben though of a topic to raise.

With his mind blank again at Martin’s words, he blurted, “you lips tasted nice.” Ben certainly wasn’t expecting Martin to say that. Martin looked into his eye as if to say ‘really? Wasn’t expecting that from you’ amusingly. Ben found it endearing. With that thought, Ben frowned. What the actual fuck was he doing, or rather, what were **_they_ ** doing.

And then Martin burst into laughter. Ben subconsciously tilted his head Martin style, before laughing himself. It was absurd, all of this was absurd. Best friends casually talking about how much they liked kissing each other; some people might say it wasn’t platonic.

Calming down a bit, the duo spotted Amanda in the shadows, wearing an all-knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, thanks for the kudos <3


End file.
